Bajo la lluvia
by Uzumaki-tsuki
Summary: una traicion por parte de Tsuna... "y yo te encontre perdida bajo la lluvia"


_Ok! Ya vengo con otra de mis locas historias! No diré mucho, solo que agradezco los comentarios que me hacen seguir escribiendo todo tipo de historias! _

_Así que para que no se aburran, cambie las parejas, y algo las personalidades así que será algo Occ, lo siento (XD) el anime es KHR._

_Sin más, les dejo leer en paz…: _

_**Bajo la lluvia…**_

Eran las 11 de la noche y en la ciudad de Nanimori llovía fuertemente como si el cielo sintiera su dolor y quisiera romperse así como su corazón.

Las calles estaban completamente solas, nadie en su sano juicio saldría con semejante diluvio, el agua era tanta que parte de algunas calles estaban inundadas, había poca luz pues las nubes grises cubrían al brillante sol…

Una chica caminaba por las calles empapada, no le importaba mojarse, nada le importaba si eso significaba huir de aquel horrible hombre…

Estaba huyendo…

La lluvia la mojaba sin piedad, pero ocultando sus lagrimas con el agua que recorría su rostro.

Hace algunas horas, en esa noche tormentosa, había encontrado a su esposo Tsuna teniendo sexo con su amiga Kyoko, en su propia casa. Ella ni siquiera pudo mantenerse en la misma habitación que ellos, sin decir absolutamente nada, alzo su mirada ensombrecida por el dolor mostrando una sonrisa forzada.

-Valla, al menos no es la misma del otro día…- Dijo, intentando retener una carcajada agria.

Kyoko miro a Haru claramente ofendida, más esta la fulmino con sus sombríos ojos chocolate y sin mirar a Tsuna, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar a la puerta de la casa. El castaño logro darle alcance, tomo su muñeca y la obligo a girarse, Haru lo vio con profundo odio, él llevaba solamente unos pantalones negros mal acomodados y el torso desnudo y bañado en una fina capa de sudor. Ella forcejeo y empezaron a discutir. Kyoko permanecía en la habitación ajena a todo, se había comportado como toda una cualquiera y traicionado a su amiga.

_-¡No te perdonare Tsunayoshi! ¡Por mí, Tú y Kyoko pueden morirse!- _La pelo caramelo se encogió un poco al escuchar eso de la boca de su reciente amiga traicionada.

Ambos siguieron gritando, y el habiente se comenzó a calentar y los tres lo sabían, Kyoko se asomo con vergüenza y esperando que Tsuna no cometiera una tontería. Sus ojos miel se abrieron de par en par al ver como el castaño alzaba su mano para encestarle una cachetada a Miura, tan fuerte como para tumbarla al piso.

Silencio… un incomodo y mortificante silencio…

Haru miro a Tsuna sorprendida sin mencionar incrédula, sabía que él no era capaz de muchas cosas, y creía que él JAMÁS golpearía a una mujer… ¡Qué equivocada estaba! … Se levanto con algo de dificultad, tenía miedo y sus fuerzas empezaron a fallarle.

Ella empezó a reírse mientras que con su mano sobaba el fuerte golpe que su esposo le había proporcionado. Kyoko y Tsuna se le quedaron mirando extrañados. Haru miro a los ojos café de su esposo aquellos reflejaban culpabilidad, los labios de él temblaban y de su boca al parecer trataba de salir la palabra "Lo siento", pero ella de inmediato comprendió que para que él la golpeara es por qué lo había hecho enojar… ¿Había sido su culpa?

_-Haru-chan…-_ Susurro la pelo caramelo. Tsuna quito la vista de Castaña y apretó el puño con fuerza y fue en dirección a Kyoko con grandes pasos, estaba molesto. Kyoko se metió a la habitación aterrada, seguramente también la golpearía.

Haru aprovecho y salió rápidamente de ahí, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, no grito, no hizo ningún ruido esperando que eso le diera más tiempo. Las calles se encontraban encharcadas por la lluvia que seguía cayendo.

_Corre, corre… corre cada vez más lejos y escapa…_

Algunas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, una de sus manos cubría el golpe de su mejilla mientras la otra intentaba quitar el exceso de lágrimas y agua de sus ojos.

-¡HARU!- escucho el grito de Tsuna a sus espaldas, no se atrevió a mirar atrás- ¡Vuelve en este instante!

_Corre, lo más lejos que puedas_

_No dejes que tu mundo se derrumbe… solo por caer una vez…_

Corrió, todo lo que pudo, lo más lejos que sus piernas así se lo permitieron. No quería saber nada de Tsuna o de Kyoko. Quería desaparecer. El golpe de su mejilla le dolía como nunca, aquello lo tomaría como una señal para alejarse de su esposo, él era un hombre terrible… sin contar que era líder de la mafia, pero Tsuna no se atrevería a hacerle daño a alguien ¿Cierto? Él apreciaba la vida y quería a sus amigos y a ella ¿Verdad?

Dio varias vueltas a varias esquinas y edificios sin percatarse por donde estaba u por donde iba. Aunque la verdad no le importara.

Después de llevar un tiempo corriendo está vez empezó a caminar, dejando que el agua de la lluvia se llevara todas sus impurezas. Alzo un poco su mirada pero no podía divisar bien pues sus cabellos completamente empapados se pegaban a su cara así que se los quito, miro a su alrededor pero no sabía dónde estaba.

Se hallaba en una calle llena de apartamentos de varios pisos que de momento reconoció que se ubicaban al otro lado de la ciudad ¿Había llegado tan lejos solo corriendo?

…

Iba saliendo de su departamento por algo que comer esa noche, que para su des fortuna estaba diluviando. Cogió las llaves de la mesa y se acomodo su chamarra negra y salió del apartamento con paraguas en mano. Bajo las escaleras del primer piso y salió del edificio mientras abría el paraguas y acomodaba la capucha en sus cabellos negros.

Le gustaba la lluvia y el cómo olía la tierra después de esta, pero con una lluvia como esta lo único que había era lodo y olor a humedad. Camino por las calles sucias y ahogadas de manera lenta, ya que importaba, tenía los tennis embarrados de barro y la parte de debajo de sus pantalones mojados, si no es que con un poco de suerte un auto que pasase con algo de velocidad le hiciera el favor de empaparlo más.

Buscaba por las calles si de casualidad se encontraba alguna tienda abierta a esas horas y con ese tiempo. Y al parecer su suerte había cambiado frente a él una tienda que permanecía las 24 hrs del día abierta.

Entro, compro algunos víveres y algunos extras, miro hacía la puerta esperando que la lluvia hubiese parado aunque sea un poco, sorprendió un poco al ver una figura conocida caminando bajo la lluvia.

Yamamoto le resto importancia, podía ser cualquiera.

Agradeció y salió del establecimiento. Camino unas cuantas calles de vuelta a su apartamento, a unos cuantos pasos de él pudo ver a la misma figura de hace rato. Se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver una Haru en un estado nada favorable. ¿Qué le habían hecho? Sus ropas mojadas hasta más no poder, arrastraba los pies al caminar, como si estuviera muy cansada. Todo su aspecto estaba hecho un caos.

-¿¡Haru!- pregunto un poco alarmado mientras se acercaba a ella.

El cuerpo de la castaña se estremeció por completo mientras un escalofrió recorría su columna vertebral con gran fuerza. ¡La había encontrado! Sus piernas se movieron instintivamente y comenzó a correr asustada, ¡La mataría! Había tanto lodo que le hacía difícil correr, resbalo repentinamente y cuando estuvo a punto de caerse sintió unos fuertes brazos sujetándola, chillo de miedo e intento soltarse.

Él había soltado la sombrilla para poder agallarla, más nunca había esperado una reacción tan violenta.

-¡Haru! ¡Cálmate! ¡Haru!- Le grito entre un mar de chillidos desesperados mientras le giraba para que le viera el rostro. - ¡Soy yo, Yamamoto!-

Aquellos ojos chocolates que siempre brillaban… ahora… no tenían nada más que miedo impregnado en ellos… ¿Cuál era la razón de tanto miedo?

Sus ojos gentiles y amables solo reflejaban preocupación por ella… esa sonrisa permanente aun en los malos ratos desapareció en un instante…

-…Ayúdame… Tsuna…- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir antes de caer inconsciente.

…

Cerró la puerta del departamento con el pie, dejó la sombrilla a un lado de la puerta y se saco los zapatos en el recibidor mientras un largo suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

Después de que Haru saliera corriendo de su departamento, le había pedido a Kyoko que se marchara de ahí, y así ella lo hizo… él ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de mirarla u despedirse…

…Lo único que quería era que lo dejaran solo…

Después de eso, había salido en su búsqueda he ido a casa de Bianchi y Gokudera, pero ambos le dijeron que no la habían visto y que no había ido a con ellos.

-No se preocupe por esa mujer estúpida, Decimo- Fue lo Gokudera le dijo, Tsuna un poco molesto, asintió ocultando su molestia.

Se marcho, no sin antes decirles que si sabían algo de ella le comunicaran de inmediato. A lo cual, ellos asintieron.

Lo mismo pasó con Chrome y… realmente lo pensó antes de ir a casa de Hibari, pero se armo de valor y ante lo obvio, no sabían de ella.

La ultima casa era la suya donde estaba Lambo y I-pin junto con mama, que desde hace tiempo había dejado y no había visitado y la de Yamamoto. Mas las lluvias empezaron a caer igual más fuertes que antes y tuvo que volver a casa...

La buscaría después.

…

Dejo a Haru recostada en la cama, había cambiado su ropa por una seca al igual que la de ella, y había secado el cabello de ambos. Dormida se veía más tranquila, lejos de lo que la atormentaba.

Le explicaría el cambio de ropa por la mañana.

La dejo sola en la habitación y fue directo a la cocina, prepararía la comida, Haru despertaría con hambre.

…

La castaña se fue despertando gradualmente, le dolía la cabeza, tanto como el cuerpo y sus piernas, sin contar que sus ojos le ardían. La luz entraba fuertemente por la ventana, obligándola a tener momentáneamente los ojos entrecerrados en lo que se acostumbraba a ello.

Trato de recordar los acontecimientos del día de ayer, pero solo se le venía a la mente a un muy molesto Tsuna y a su amiga con su novio.

Le dieron ganas de vomitar de solo recordar. Se recostó de nueva cuenta en la cama y trato de relajarse. Aspiro el aroma de las sabanas y la almohada… "Takeshi" fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. Cierto, él la había encontrado vagando y muerta de miedo en la calle.

Se aferro a las sabanas, al fin, un momento de paz.

La puerta se abrió de manera lenta dejando ver a un Yamamoto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y un plato de comida.

-Buenos días-

…

Había sido una mañana agradable, había logrado ver a Haru tranquila y con algo de su vitalidad.

Se había ahorrado la molestia de preguntarle el porqué estaba en esas condiciones la noche anterior. No le dijo a nadie que ella estaba con él por lo poco que pudo ver y entender, ella no quería que la encontraran.

Cualquier cosa, se lo diría a su tiempo.

Más no todo duro, el teléfono sonó y Haru de inmediato se puso tensa. Salió de la habitación y con cuidado respondió al teléfono.

-¿Tsuna?- Haru también había salido y miraba con miedo la conversación. La simple mención de su nombre la hacía temblar.

Ante aquella acción su cuerpo se tenso, no tenía que ser muy listo para entender la situación.

"_-¿Ha ido Haru contigo?-"_

-No- Respondió frio y tajante

"_-¿Seguro?-" _Pregunto tratando de asegurarse.

-Si ¿Por qué debería de venir a acá?- Pregunto como si nada. -¿Acaso paso algo?-

"_-N…No, Gracias de todos modos Yamamoto-kun -"_ Finalmente colgó. Volvió la vista a Haru. Tenía pequeñas lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

Le había salvado, incluso si ello iba en contra de su jefe.

Le debía una explicación.

…

Le conto todo, desde el principio hasta el momento en que la encontró vagando por las calles muerta de miedo. Yamamoto le miraba entre sorprendido y dolido.

¿Cómo Tsuna había podido hacer semejante barbaridad? ¡Tan grave error!

Él la había dejado en sus manos pensando tontamente que así ella sería feliz. Apretó sus puños con fuerza. Se maldecía mil veces por darse por vencido con ella, si no lo hubiese hecho tal vez ella no estaría pasando por eso.

La reconforto con un abrazo. No dejaría que Haru sufriera nunca más. Beso su frente, después fue bajando y beso cada uno de sus parpados, bajo hacia sus mejillas para después depositar un tierno beso en sus labios, que con el paso del tiempo se volvió cada vez más fogoso y hambriento.

"_No sueltes mi mano... ni en los momentos felices, ni en los momentos tristes, no sueltes mi mano aun cuando el tiempo siga transcurriendo"_

Se sentía tan bien y segura en sus brazos, que cuando él la empezó a besar envés de rechazarlo correspondió a sus sentimientos. ¿Qué más daba? Él era tan cálido, tierno, y siempre le cuidaba. Se sentía amada, querida, protegida y en paz. Ella sabía que él nunca la lastimaría.

Le abrazo por el cuello mientras este le besaba el cuello y dejaba pequeños chupetones y mordiscos en el. Haru por otra parte soltaba pequeños gemidos.

Se dejo llevar.

…

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que Tsuna no veía a Haru, él aún la seguía buscando y estaba muy preocupado por ella. Lamentaba lo que había hecho, se recriminaba todo, era su culpa, no de Haru ni de Kyoko.

Días después, Tsuna hablo con Kyoko y pidiéndole perdón por lo ocurrido esa noche, que aunque había sido verdad con respecto a sus sentimientos hacía ella en ese tiempo, él ahora estaba con Haru. Ella entendió, y de igual manera se disculpo, había sido algo imprudente haberle hecho eso a su amiga. Se sentía mal, y un poco sucia.

Desde ese momento, salía temprano todos los días, y buscaba a Haru por todas las calles de Nanimori. A veces se le figuraba en la calle. Y otras el oír su voz. Pero él sabía que eran alucinaciones suyas.

Una tarde como cualquier otra, y como en cualquier día, había salido. Sin esperanzas de volver a encontrarla.

-_¡Haru!-_Se escucho entre la multitud. Tsuna inmediatamente se puso alerta. – _Ven a verlo es muy simpático._

Reconoció la voz como la de Yamamoto ¿Acaso el había encontrado a Haru? ¡¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Camino a grandes pasos entre la gente, iría por ella, la traería de nueva cuenta a su lado.

Tenía sus manos vueltas puños…Y…

Haru llegaba al lado de Yamamoto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se veía más viva que cuando permanecía a su lado. Ambos veían por a través del aparador de un centro de animales a un pequeño cachorro que les movía la cola muy animadamente.

Hace tiempo que no la veía tan contenta.

Se alejo unos pasos.

-_¡Kawaii!_- Gritó Haru emocionada al ver como el perrito daba vueltas correteando su propia cola.

Retrocedió otro poco más.

Haru sintió la mirada de alguien en ellos. Observo por todos lados buscando algunos ojos penetrantes. Pero nada.

Un pequeño escalofrió la cubrió por completo, al ver una cabellera café alejarse a paso lento de ellos…

-…Tsuna-san…-

¡Mátenme! ¡No ha sido una de mis mejores historias pero por lo menos espero buenos comentarios! Jajaja


End file.
